Breaking Barriers
by DJ Vivian
Summary: Harry learned a valuable lesson of what makes someone strong and why what is beneath someone's appearances is far more important.
1. Nightmare In Pink

**Dear Readers,**

**I was inspired by the thought of why isn't there any students with a legit disability. One that magic can not fix despite arguments of how it could. One could say that Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin had disabilities because of what happened to Mad-Eye as an Auror and Remus being a werewolf. But how truly different is the Wizarding World from the world we live in today. I know that it isn't a big part of the story but it has been a question of mine for sometime. I think it would be amazing to see students in wheelchairs at Hogwarts. How would other students see them, society. How would they be able to make classes work? **

**Awhile back, I wrote an one shot called What Lies Beneath the Surface. Which, in Harry is confronted with a student who is in a wheelchair that I have removed because I didn't want two fics of the same story up. One of my closest and dearest friends, Stephani suggested I expand on that story and make it into an actual fan fiction. At first, I steered away from it because it's a very touchy subject to me. But then a lot of people told me that it would be good for me and to give people who don't know or quite understand that kind of life a better understanding to what it is like. **

**I decided to rewrite my one shot into a more depth story. There will be many personal experiences placed through out the story. I hope that you truly enjoy this recreated story. Thank you all for your support and love.**

**DJ Vivian**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights of Harry Potter.**

Since Harry's rather eventful summer, he found himself not being able to focus on much of anything except for the eerie dreams of the corridors he had been having. Every night something new was revealed to him. Something within the dream was beckoning him. He came more curious to what the clues meant and if it had anything to do with Voldemort's return.

Upon thinking of Voldemort's return, Harry was reminded of the unnerving visions he been having of him as the foul creature talking to an assortment of Death Eaters about a plan and of a weapon. He had an inking to what the weapon may have been but nonetheless, he decided to keep that to himself. His friends didn't need the extra burden on them with what else was going on.

The young man sighed as he made his way to double Defense Against the Dark Arts. He half dreaded what the pink clad woman had in store for the students. Hermione kept giving him side glances as they walked through the corridors. "What?" Harry said, after the fifth glance.

"Just wondering how you're doing. You said that Umbridge was at your hearing…Not to mention…" Hermione replied, glancing at him again.

"Not to mention what?" Harry said curiously as his friends shared looks of concern. "What?" Hermione seemed to be finding the right way to say it. Honestly, it was beginning to annoy the young man.

"Well…Your temper has been getting the best of you lately…." Ron said, as if he was treading on dangerous ground. Even though, Ron was right, Harry couldn't help feeling his blood slightly boiling.

"You would be a bit miffed too if you had the entire wizarding world thinking that you were mental and seeing someone be murdered right in front of you didn't really happen." Harry snapped at them. Hermione tried to approach the young man in a softer tone.

"We aren't saying that you don't have the right to be upset but not everyone thinks that you are lying. The Ministry is just scared because they are scared of the truth. Voldemort is back." Hermione said, gently. "It's a poor excuse to take the heat off the Ministry and to make it seem like they are in control, they placed Umbridge here." Harry knew that Hermione had the most sincere intentions, they weren't helping matters at all.

"Yeah, she is here to be the Ministry's spy." Ron said in agreement. "You aren't the only one that doesn't like her being here." He added in also irritated by the thought.

"All I am saying is please try to keep your temper in check despite what she says." Hermione asked pleadingly. "Any outburst goes back to Fudge." She said, reminding him of McGonagall.

"Basically, I have to play nice, right?" Harry said, his temper was on the verge of spilling over his limit. Hermione sensed it coming and quickly tried to advert it.

"Don't you see the Ministry is trying to rile you up? They want any reason to make you out to be the villain. But we know better. Just please, Harry, try and keep your temper in check for now. She probably won't be here for long anyway." Hermione concluded as they entered the classroom. We'll have a new Defense professor next year." Hermione coaxed.

Harry followed Hermione and Ron to their seats. Nothing as far as Harry could tell was out of place. Just the usual piles of books scattered through out the room. That didn't mean much though. A few moments later Professor Umbridge walked into the room and stopped in front of the desk. As she faced them, some students had an expression of uncertainty and most continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Good morning, class." Umbridge said in a cheery tone. Everyone except for a few stopped talking and looked up at her. Her demeanor changed quickly while glancing across the room. "My my this will simply not do. I see that Dumbledore hasn't upheld proper manners when it comes to how one treats a Professor." Ron glanced at Harry with a shrug. "From now on when I greet you I expect you to say good morning Professor Umbridge. Now shall we try it again? Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," The class droned in unison.

Umbridge giggled in satisfaction. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." The class exchanged looks of gloom but yet confusion upon hearing that wands were not needed in class. Now open your books to chapter one and read quietly. Then copy down spells and their definition." Umbridge sweetly ordered the class. There was a shuffling of papers and sighing as everyone pulled out their textbooks. Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Hermione spoke up suddenly. This was a rare occurrence for the girl to speak out like this to a teacher. Ron shook his head in efforts to get Hermione not to continue, "If we are here to learn about Defense Against The Dark Arts then aren't wands needed?" She asked frankly. Harry could hear a few murmurs of agreement from other students.

The professor turned around and smiled sweetly at Hermione before folding her hands neatly in front of her. "What's your name my dear?" Umbridge asked in a very annoyingly sweet voice.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said but Harry caught on to how she had mimicked the professor in tone. Umbridge seemed not even phased by it and went on with her explanation.

"Why on Earth would you need your wand during class? That would only distract from memorizing the material, and then you wouldn't do as well on the tests." She grinned condescendingly. "You see, Miss Granger, the Ministry feels that past professors who have taught this subject have had a rather brutal approach to the subject." She said slowly as though they were incapable of understanding what she was saying. "By doing so has put you all far behind in where you need to be before taking your O. W. L's this year. Therefore I have been asked by the Minister himself to come and teach you how this subject should be taught." Umbridge simpered, smiling at them all like they were four years old.

"Approached the subject in a brutal manner?" Harry said with a cool tone, "I think that is the right approach when you are face to face with Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Half the class either stared at him in horror or gasped after hearing Voldemort's name.

"I don't think I need to remind you of the proper protocol on how to address a Professor, Mr Potter. Now raise your hand next time." Umbridge said holding the sour sweetness in her voice. She was beginning to get on his nerves more by the second. Who was she to tell them how to protect themselves. "Besides who would want to attack children when Hogwarts is the safest place for you?"

"Voldemort doesn't care about protection charms or enchantments. He can get into the school and has more then once," Harry said feeling his blood starting to boil. "He tried using a professor to gain access to the Sorcerer's Stone, He possessed Ginny Weasley through his old diary and almost killed her. Why? To get to me and to find a way back to full power. Not to mention that he found a way last year and murdered Cedric Diggory. So to protect yourself, you need to be brutal. Voldemort is, Death Eaters are."

This surprised Hermione and Ron considering Harry never mentioned what had occurred the night of Cedric's death.

"Oh so this is what everything is about. I can assure you that that certain Dark Wizard has not returned by any means." Umbridge said as though Harry was being a disobedient child. "And I know you feel that you must lie to keep your fame going, Mr. Potter."

"I could careless about my so called fame! Why would I lie about something like that?" Harry said trying his best to keep his voice level. "He is back I saw him! I fought him! I barely made it out alive that night! Yeah, having nightmares of watching Cedric die every night is something I would lie about. The only one lying here is the Ministry."

He knew he crossed the line but at this point the didn't care. He knew the truth and what happened in the graveyard. Umbridge shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"This is why the Ministry had given me a carefully structured, theory-centered Ministry-approved course of defensive magic to teach you." Umbridge said showing her pointed small teeth by smiling. "Now if you are done, Mr. Potter, let's go back to the lesson at hand."

"No, I am not done." Harry said as he stood out of his chair. His temper was passed the point of being controlled. "It's sad that the Ministry is leaving everyone defenseless when they know full well that Voldemort is back. Because of that more people will die."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for you being so disrespectful and disrupting the learning process of fellow students." Umbridge said in a way that sent the message that was final. Harry didn't back down. The class went silent and were either staring at Harry or Umbridge.

"Disrupting the learning process of what!? Of the Ministry trying to keep us in their happy little bubble?" Harry almost yelled at her. His breathing was now hard from the mounting anger that threatened to explode.

Before the woman could reply the door opened. A girl who appeared to be another fifth year slowly came into the room. There was a Gryffindor Prefect accompanying her. Harry saw why she needed assistance with her things. She was in a chair that seemed to be moving on its own accord. It did throw the young man off a bit but nonetheless it made him curious about her.

Heads turned to look at the girl as she made her way down the main pathway.

Harry noticed her hair was short but the tips flared out. There had been a strand of midnight blue hair by her face that tied into her natural sandy brown hair. It reminded him a little bit of Tonks.

Whispers started behind her from the Slytherin students. But the unknown girl just ignored them. She stopped at one of the tables in the front. She softly thanked the Prefect who had been helping her. "Sorry for being late." The girl said, quietly.

"Oh my dear. I think you are in the wrong place." Umbridge simpered to the girl. A flash of annoyance crossed true girl's eyes but she stayed calm. "You should go back to your house."

"I am in the correct class. 5th year Gryffindors have Defense class with Slytherins this block." She said, slightly louder than her apology. Harry frowned, confused. She was in his house, in his year?

"Yes but students who...well obviously are like you aren't meant to be in normal classes." Umbridge said, sweetly.

"Then where should I go?" The girl challenged, crossing her arms. "5th year Gryffindors have Defense class, and you're not going to stop me from getting an education. If I'm not meant to be in a normal class, where's my special Defense class?"

Harry saw the girl's eyes flashing dangerously. "Back in your own house, my dear. This is too difficult for someone like you to understand." Umbridge said mockingly patronizing the girl.

"I am in my own house, and not being able to use my legs doesn't affect my brain. If fact, I could argue it makes me even smarter." She shot back. Umbridge giggled at her responses. Harry admired the girl's bravery.

"I do realize that someone took pity on you and sadly placed those fault thoughts in your head. Therefore, I shall not take points away." Umbridge continued and stepped up to the girl to pat her head. "Your place is back where you belong, which, is not here."

The young woman jerked away from the woman, "Who took pity on you and placed those faulty thoughts in your head that you were qualified to teach?" The girl asked. Someone in the back of the class whooped.

Harry smirked as the Professor kept her cool. "Well, your unnecessary fit for attention does not work with me, my dear, you can go back to your house." Umbridge said sweetly. The girl simply stared at Umbridge over her crossed arms. "I think it would be best if Draco assisted you back to your house. That way you won't go into another class thinking you are needed there." Umbridge smiled as if she won the battle.

"Draco, could you tell the class about the time you got caught in Goyle's trousers in the courtyard?" The girl smiled. "I have a right to be in this class, Professor." She said the last word sarcastically. "I can get a note from the Headmaster saying so, if you like."

Draco turned bright red while some of the class laughed. Umbridge ignored it. "He must have overseen the obvious when he allowed you to this school. I'm afraid. Dumbledore is like that." Umbridge giggled softly. "Off you go."

The girl didn't move, staring at Umbridge again. "If you don't want to teach me, teach the rest of the class." The girl stayed put as the two continued their stand off. The entire class watched eager to see how everything would unfold.

"I asked you very nicely to leave and I expect you to do so." Umbridge said firmly. "I know understanding this is not easy for someone like you. So, Draco will help you to where you belong." She said very slowly and over pronouncing each word.

"Draco, kindly back off." The girl broke her glaring at Umbridge to glare at Malfoy. "I told you, I have every right to be here. I understand perfectly well what you said but however, I apologized for entering late and expect to get an education." The girl rebutted. "As hard as it is for you to understand, Professor." The pink clad woman let out a disapproving huff.

"What is your name?" Umbridge said, regaining her sweet composure while looking at the class roaster.

"Piper Tonks." The sandy brown haired girl said, not breaking her tone. Tonks? That meant that she was related to the young auror that came with the Order to take Harry away from Privet Drive a few months before.

"Are you related to that pathetic, worthless Auror, Nymphadora?" Umbridge said in amused disgust.

"Actually, I am and for your information, that pathetic worthless Auror is my older sister." Piper said, revealing her obvious offense to the slur.

Umbridge shook her head and clicked her tongue. "I didn't want to have to do this but you will have detention after class in my office, Miss Tonks." She said grimly.

Piper squared her shoulders and folded her arms across her chest. "Alright." The girl said, still not moving. Umbridge moved up to Piper, the woman smiled with poisoned honey.

"You can go wait there until I come after class." She said, pointing to her office. Piper continued to defy the woman.

"I can wait here. Thank you, very much." Harry was kind of amazed by the girl's guts to continue talking back after getting detention not ten minutes into the first class.

"You can go to the back of the class and begin your detention right now." Umbridge said, victoriously pointing to an empty desk in the back of the room. Without a word, Piper's wheelchair moved to the desk.

The sight of her chair hovering quietly over the floor caused both Harry and Ron to watch in amazement. Ron continued to stare at the girl in immense interest of her chair. Hermione nudged him lightly to get him to stop staring at Piper. "Harry, Ron, quit staring!" Hermione hissed.

"What is that she is in?" Ron asked staring at the new girl in the chair. Harry couldn't quite explain it. Hermione had luckily spoke up for Harry.

"It must be a magical version of a Muggle wheelchair." Hermione informed the boys. Harry now saw what Hermione meant. "It's a device used for those who can't walk because of an illness or because a person is elderly," Hermione explained more after seeing Ron's confused expression.

"How come we haven't seen here till now? Why didn't Tonks mention her at Grimmuald Place?" Ron asked, one question spilling out like a waterfall. Harry couldn't help wondering the exact same thing.

"Well, they were quite busy with Order stuff." Hermione said, as if it was obvious. "And we don't know every single Gryffindor in our house or year." Hermione made a good point, Harry only knew the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finniagan, Parvati Patil, the Creeveys, and Lavender Brown.

"I know that but…why couldn't she get Madam Pomfrey or Healers to just heal her with a spell or potion?" Ron asked returning to staring at Piper. Hermione sighed softly.

"Because maybe her parents did do that and nothing worked. Or they just chose not to seek help. She could have been born with an illness that prevents her from walking. Besides not everything can be fixed by magic," Hermione said firmly. She did have a point even though Harry was under the same impression that Ron had been.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Umbridge walking to where Piper was sitting. "Here you go if you know how to write." The woman said, setting a pink feathery quill on the desk. Piper reached in her bag, presumably for an ink bottle. "No, no, you won't be using ink, this is a special quill." Umbridge smiled. Piper picked up the quill and wrote,_ Of course I can write, I'm 15 years old. Can you read?_ on the parchment, rubbing the back of her hand.

"Well, we'll see if this won't erase that cheek of yours'." Umbridge said, smiling slightly darkly. "You will write I will not disrupt the class until I feel the message has sunk in enough. Now start." Piper begrudgingly began the task, pausing to rub the back of her hand or stretch her fingers. Harry kept watching, even as Umbridge returned to the front of the room.

"Let this be a lesson to those of you who feel that disobedience is going to get you anywhere in this class." Umbridge said, running her wand through her fingers. "You have been taught that is the acceptable behavior and I will fix that." She said, looking at Harry. "You will behave as expected in my class."

"You mean that if you stand up for yourself and are different, you must be a simpleton. And we believe every fluffy lie that the Ministry says." Harry said, from his seat in annoyance. Umbridge giggled condescending as she approached his desk. Harry wasn't not intimated by her. "No, actually it means we can't think for ourselves." He said, mirroring her condescending mannerism.

That girl obviously should not be here…in her state…There are better places for someone like her." Her pointed teeth showed again in twisted delight. "And about the so-called lies you mentioned. What has the Ministry lying about, Mr. Potter?" She said, accepting his unsaid challenge. Harry stood up beside his desk, ignoring the pleading look Hermione was giving him.

"They know full well that Voldemort is back, he is as we speak controlling the Ministry or they are too damn spineless to face the truth until more people start dying. Why should the Ministry care?" Harry said, standing his ground.

"Enough! Detention Mr. Potter," Umbridge said triumphantly. "Tomorrow at five o'clock my office. Now like I said before the Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in any danger from any Dark Wizard. Others will tell you that these lies about a certain Dark Wizard's return are true. I encourage you to not listen to these people and come see me outside of class. I would like to hear who told you such things." Her eyes lingered on Harry as she said this. "Shall we get back to the lesson?"

Harry remained standing, seething in pure anger and by now he saw red he was so infuriated by this woman. All eyes were on them in mixed dread and excitement. Something from behind Harry caught his attention, it was the sound of some kind of liquid dripping onto the floor. His first instinct was that he must have knocked over his ink bottle due to how fast he stood. But when he looked at his desk, everything looked the same. He soon heard Hermione gasping amongst other Gryffindor students. Most students' attention was behind him causing him to turn to see what had happened. He barely saw something rolling off the back of Piper's left hand and falling into the bright red puddle on the floor next to her desk.

Everyone turned to stare at the girl, jaw set and blinking back tears as her blood flowed bright red into a small puddle on the desk and to the floor, where it was beginning to splatter. It caused Harry's stomach to turn as he saw the source of her pain. The pink quill…

Hermione was the first to react as she glared at the professor before gently walking to Piper. Hermione placed a hand on Piper's good hand to stop her from writing anymore. "You don't have to do this." She said, comforting to the girl.

Piper glanced between Hermione and Umbridge a few times before writing something largely and quickly and dropping the quill. One word shone in bright red lettering._ SADIST._

Hermione led down Piper back down between the desks to the door. Harry and Ron followed suit, Draco's voice broke the silence. "The cripple asked for it." Draco said, smirking in twisted delight.

Before Draco knew it, he had Harry's wand was in face. "Her name's Piper, and no-one deserves that." Harry said to the blond boy. Draco pushed Harry's wand to the left unimpressed by it. Harry's blood pounded hard in his ears as he steadied himself.

"Leave it up to you to defend a pathetic creature like her." Draco scoffed mockingly. "She needed to learn her place." This caused Hermione and Ron to aim their wands at him, ignoring the fact that Umbridge was watching them.

"I'm sure if it had been you, 'Daddy would be hearing all about it.'" Ron said, mockingly. Red bursts appeared on Draco's cheeks. "Or you might like it."

"It wouldn't happen to me because I'm not a worthless halfblooded freak like my pathetic little cousin." He drawled in victory. "But her mother dirtied her offspring by marrying a Mudblood." Harry's mind was spinning how was Piper related to Draco Malfoy. He remembered Sirius telling him about his mother blasting someone of the Black family tree. Maybe it was her mother.

"Oh really, because my sister would have a heyday with your family, Draco." Piper snarled back. "Is Daddy still babysitting for Voldemort?" Draco's face turned even redder as Ron muffled a laugh.

"Blasted off the family tree when your mum married that filthy Mudblood, and look what she got for it." Draco sneered. "Got what she deserved." Piper's eyes flashed dangerous ready to defend her family.

"If you mean me, trust me, it is fair better then being like you. Believing the whole world is beneath me when in actuality, you are not much better." Piper said in quieted fury. "My mother married out of love rather then to a man with a sick fetish with white peacocks." Harry smiled inwardly impressed of how she wasn't going to back down to Draco.

"Hem-hem." Umbridge interrupted, suddenly appearing. "I believe I said no wands. Five points each for not following directions, and another five points for stopping your punishment before allowed. Which comes to twenty points from Gryffindor." Umbridge smiled at them all.

"Stopping her torture?" Harry bit back hotly at the woman and moving in front of Piper. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow this to happen in_ his_ school," Harry said now shaking with fury, "He knows the truth like I do and he will fight you." A collective intake of breath was heard out through the classroom. Eyes stared avidly between Harry and Umbridge.

"The Ministry feels that Dumbledore is starting to forget why this school was built," She said coldly. Harry was shaking even more with his hands balled into fists. "I assure you, Mr. Potter that the Ministry has approved of my methods of proper disciplinary actions. Dumbledore obviously lacks that." Umbridge said with another giggle of satisfaction.

With that and a plan, Harry marched out of the room. Personally, Harry didn't care what the Ministry or Umbridge thought. He was glad that Defense Against The Dark Arts happened to be the last class of the day. His head was starting to throb slightly and was getting worse.


	2. Wounded Bonds

**Dear Readers,**

**I would like to extend a huge huge thank you to Stephani and Loki for all of the help that they have given me with this chapter. It is much appreciated and also I would ****like to t****hank all of my readers for being so patient with me while writing chapters. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**DJ Vivian**

Harry barely saw Hermione and Ron behind him as he walked down the corridor as a man on a mission. Harry knew it was late but he needed to speak with Dumbledore. Hermione's voice called out from behind the young man in concern. "Harry, wait…" She said, kneeling down to Piper. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked the young woman in grave concern.

Piper started to go around Hermione. "I'm fine." Piper said firmly as she started to go down the corridor. She hid pain gracefully from what Harry could tell but what heightened his worry for the girl was that any and all color had drained from her face. Hermione didn't seem convinced when she made her way up to Piper again.

"You don't look it." Hermione said bluntly. "You're really pale. You look about to pass out at any moment." Piper shook her head and tried to re-enter the crowd. She felt dizzy but ignored it. It was nothing she couldn't handle, she had to get back to the common room. She kept telling herself that she was alright.

Her hand throbbed nastily when she paused to steady herself. "Hey there, Firefly!" A familiar voice said from in front of her. She recognized it as her other cousin, Nigellus Malfoy. He was a seventh year Slytherin. "Guess what? I think I finally got a hang of being an Animagus. I still have issues with the tail…" He said slightly embarrassed about it. Piper gave him the most sincere smile as she could.

"That's great!" She said, keeping the faintness at bay. She subtly slid her sleeve over her wounded hand as she continued down the corridor. Nigellus was her only friend but treated her more like a sibling more then anything.

Nigellus had been adopted within the family when his parents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were sent to Azkaban after his birth. The Malfoys took him in to give him a proper up bringing. He during childhood was a lot like Sirius. The outcast in the family who thought they were royalty. He was kindhearted and mocked Draco most of the time. When Piper started school. He gravitated to her quickly and since then watched over her.

"I'm sure you just need more practice." Piper grinned at Nigellus, blinking to try to bring things into focus. "It's brilliant that you're doing so well." She knew since his third year he wanted to become an animagi. He studied it day and night until his sixth year when McGonagall opened up lessons for it. Within the year, he had been able to turn into a white cheetah. It thrilled him so much to be able to do so.

"Yeah, kind of made McGonagall a bit miffed because I slid into the cupboard during practice..." He said, half laughing. "Knocked over a couple potted plants too…" Piper gave the young man a very sympathetic and encouraging smile. She was happy that he wasn't asking her about what happened in class.

"What, like, shifted and hid in the cupboard?" Piper chuckled. "You would." She could only joke with him in that manner and be herself.

"Hey!" He said, playfully pouting. "So, how was class?" He asked curiously. She remained silent for sometime, trying to get out of not telling him the truth but her brain was so muddled at the moment. She hated feeling that way. She also knew Nigellus knew something was wrong.

"I'll..." Piper started before sighing and looking down at her lap. "I'll tell you later." She whispered. "It's a long story. Umbridge is a..." She stopped as she caught herself leaning forward as the features of her cousin's face began to blur slightly. Blinking hard, she corrected her vision before rubbing her eyes.

"Piper? Are you alright?" Nigellus asked more concerned as he nearly caught her from falling out of her chair.

"Fine, just... tired I guess. Going to go back to my dormitory and lay down." Piper fibbed. Nigellus didn't need to worry about her. The redheaded young man looked his cousin over knowing she was hiding something more. It was in Piper's nature to put on a brave front as a way to protect herself.

He wasn't taking her word for it. The young woman's face was unnaturally pale. "You sure because you look awfully clammy..." He said, looking her over more concerned. She tried pushing passed him.

"I probably just need a nap. If I'm not feeling better tomorrow, I'll go to the infirmary then." She brushed off his concerns, heading for the stairs to Gryffindor tower. Nigellus moved out in front of her still troubled due to her odd behavior.

She heard the young man following her. "Piper Elladora Tonks, you had best tell me what is going on. Stop hiding behind your brave front because I can't help you, if you don't open up." He said, firmly like a brother.

Piper knew he was right but she didn't want him to react in true Black fashion. She hated that he knew her full name. "Nigellus, I'm probably just coming down with a cold. This does not rate my full name. Umbridge is just exhausting, is all." She said in a reassuring tone.

"Then tell me the truth." He said, mimicking her tone and mannerisms. Piper sighed in annoyedly. Her mind began to fog up more and her sleeve was sticking to her wounds. She could still feel her hand bleeding.

"Later, okay? I'm tired." She evaded his request, continuing toward her dormitory, wishing her friend would just leave her alone.

"Piper, as your cousin I ask of you to be honest with me." He said now becoming more persist and stern. He stepped in front of her again. "You are falling out of your chair almost. This isn't like you. Now, tell me."

"I'll tell you after dinner, Nigellus, I'm tired." Piper sighed. She'd have to tell him, but she wanted to be able to pass out in her bed, not her chair.

"There she is." Piper heard Hermione saying from down the corridor. She saw Harry and the others rounding the corner. They were obviously coming to see if she was alright. They would blow her cover.

Piper ignored Hermione, her only focus being in bed. True, they were going to the same place, but maybe Hermione would just let her take a nap. Ron looked between the two teens suspiciously. His brothers, Fred and George mentioned the other redheaded boy as Draco's older brother. Ron knew that he was distantly related to the Malfoys, so Nigellus' appearance made some sense. The older Malfoy was usually with Fred and George quite a bit considering that they were in the same year as Nigellus. Nigellus became the third member of the twins' mischief making brotherhood. Nonetheless, Ron held some prejudice towards the seventh year boy.

"Nigellus." Ron said in a civil tone as Nigellus nodded his head in respect. Hermione had her full attention on Piper in total concern.

"Piper, are you alright? I think you ought to have Madame Pomfrey look at what happened." Hermione said, looking subtly at her hand. This made Nigellus' worry for his cousin to become heightened even more.

"Look at what?" The taller redheaded boy said, looking from Piper to the trio. It hurt him slightly that Harry and his friends knew more then he did about what was wrong.

"I told you, I think I'm getting a cold is all, I'm going to lay down." Piper knew she'd have to tell Nigellus now, but she couldn't help but hope Hermione would understand what she was trying to say and go along with her.

Hermione gave her a very scathing look as Piper remained silent. Her stomach lured dangerous from the nausea due to the dizziness that surrounded her more. "But you…" Ron started confused by Piper's story.

Hermione jabbed the gangly boy with her elbow, muttering "Hush, Ron. Later." She smiled at Nigellus. "Piper was trying so hard not to nod off during class, we wanted to make sure she got to the dormitories okay. I'll make sure she sees Madame Pomfrey later." Hermione looked Piper in the eye for the last sentence, telling her that that would happen. She'd make sure the short-haired girl went to the infirmary.

Nigellus's dark hazel eyes continued to bore through Piper's grey ones. Deep down there was so much more going on. He sighed in defeat, there wasn't any point in trying to get Piper to open up to him. She was sticking to the same story. "Well, alright." Nigellus seemed slightly unsure. "Thanks for keeping an eye on my baby cousin." He grinned. Piper crossed her arms, electing to continue toward the dormitories instead of reminding Nigellus he was only two years older than her. He kissed her forehead before he left to returned to the Slytherin common room.

Nigellus entered the common room barely noticing Draco lounging on the dark green couch with his dimwitted cronies next to him. "…It is sickening that Dumbledore allows someone like that halfblooded crippled freak in this school." The blonde young man said in twisted disgust. "She got what she deserved." This caused Nigellus to stop and pay attention to the conversation.

"Who got what they deserved?" Nigellus said in quieted fury, his eyes flashed slightly as Draco smirked challengingly.

"Oh, you don't know? I thought that pathetic little creature would have told you about what mean ol' Umbridge did to her." Draco said mocking concern before laughing. "The twit had the nerve to tell Umbridge that she belongs in this school." Draco said with a sick look on his face.

"Piper _does _belong to this school as much as your worthless hide does." Nigellus said, doing his best to keep his temper at bay. Draco stood from his seat and made his way to Nigellus in pompous victory.

"Of course you would say that considering you do like that kind of thing. Then again, you always did go for the less...finer things in life." He went on mockingly. more smugly and trying to get a dig in with his so called older brother. It took Nigellus everything that he had to not hex Draco into the next century. Draco continued. "Umbridge did what any proper teacher would do…taught her a lesson." Nigellus glared at Draco in pure hatred. What had the horrid woman done to Piper and why didn't Piper tell him the truth?

"What do you mean?" Nigellus said through gritted teeth. Draco found the whole thing very amusing. The blonde young man began to circle around Nigellus with an annoyingly growing smirk.

"She made Piper do lines but in a…rather interesting fashion." Draco started tauntingly. "I don't see why other professors can't use blood quills. They are very effective." Draco said, causing Nigellus to only see red. Lucius had mentioned many times how Death Eaters made their victims write letters to their loved ones using those quills. Writing until they bled to death.

Now it made sense as to why Piper didn't want to tell Nigellus what had happened. It also explained her extreme paleness and weakness. "She wouldn't as a member of the Ministry and the Minister wouldn't allow that kind of punishment." Nigellus said, his blood was thumping in his head.

"He has allowed it because he has finally seen what this school as turned into. It won't be long before filth like that creature you cater to so much is put where she belongs." Nigellus felt himself snapping as Nigellus lost all control and punched Draco square in the nose. He heard a crunching sound from the force. His hand throbbed from the contact but he honest didn't care. Draco collapsed onto the floor, covering his nose and mouth.

"Run along and tell Daddy." Nigellus said, fuming beyond belief. "If anyone needs to be put into their place, it's you." He said, ignoring what hell was coming his way from Lucius. Draco had it coming for years.

"You will get what is coming to you!" Draco said, his hands covered in blood. Nigellus shook his head and walked out of the room and returned to the cool corridors of the dungeons. He needed to find Piper and get the full story.

The trio walked with Piper to the Common Room, Hermione still eyed the girl wearily. Piper looked even worse as black circles began to form under her eyes. "Piper, at least soak your hand in some essence of murlap." Hermione said, more troubled by Piper's dismissive behavior towards the incident.

"Honestly, I'm fine. All Madam Pomfrey will do is to recommend that I just rest." Piper told the girl, reassuringly. There wasn't much else the matron could do. It was pointless to even go. Hermione sighed worriedly as she considered Piper's words. The bushy haired young woman sensed that there was a deeper reason for Piper not wanting to go to the hospital wing but what was it?

"Piper, I don't think we should allow you to sleep in your condition." Hermione said out of grave concern. Piper turned her chair around to face Hermione with the most grateful smile that she could muster. "It wouldn't be right."

"Why? It isn't like I was attacked by a vampire or something. I'll be fine, really. I appreciate your concern though." She said, sincerely before her chair hovered up the stairs. Hermione didn't feel assured at all.

"I just feel that it would be best if you at least went just to make sure that you'll be alright." Hermione persisted from the foot of the stairwell. "This is something that shouldn't be taken so lightly.

Again, Piper turned around at the top of the stairs. She was used to getting talks like this from Nigellus but this was beginning to annoy her. She didn't see what the big deal was that she went to the Hospital Wing or not. "Look, I'll be fine, I only need to lay down for a few minutes. Besides my hand stopped bleeding. Thank you for being concerned." Piper said as she went into the girls dormitory. Hermione sighed while admitting defeat, Piper wasn't going to budge. nodding still concerned for the girl. She walked back down to where the boys were.

"Hermione, we have done all that we can but we can't make her if she doesn't want to go." Ron said, understanding Hermione's turmoil. "I'm sure she is fine." Hermione sighed again, not convinced.

"I don't feel right not doing anything either." Hermione said, sitting next to Harry. "I think there is something deeper then what we know." She said, looking back up towards the dorms.

"Like what?" Ron said, following her glance curiously. Hermione chewed softly on her lip in thought. The bushy-haired girl could only think of something family related.

"Well, we know that her sister, Tonks is an Auror so maybe Piper doesn't want her family to find out in fear of what the Ministry would do to Tonks." Hermione theorized out loud. "Because word of what Umbridge did would get back to the Minister." Ron just nodded his head in not knowing what to say. Harry continued to stare into the empty fireplace silently. Lost in his own troubled thoughts.

"But can't the Order stop Umbridge?" Ron questioned Hermione in hopeful curiousness. Hermione grimly shook her head.

"The Order can only do so much when the Ministry is involved." Hermione said gravely. "They are already in hot water regarding Voldemort's return. If they tried to get that horrible woman out of Hogwarts, the Ministry would see the Order as a bigger threat."

"But we can't just sit back and allow Umbridge to have free reign of the school either." Harry finally spoke but kept his eyes in front of him. "Piper didn't deserve that nor does anyone else. Dumbledore should at least know about what Umbridge is doing." Harry said, with determination.

"The only thing is, Harry, I don't know how much he'd be able to do. I'm not saying you shouldn't let him know, but he might not be able to do as much as you'd expect." Hermione explained, wary of Harry's temper, so easily set off recently.

"So you're saying he can't sack her." Ron summed up. Hermione nodded with a heavy sigh and nodded in grimness.

"No, he is being closely watched by the Ministry. If he fires her, then they will use that to get rid of Dumbledore." She sighed softly. "They are overly paranoid of Dumbledore derailing them.

Harry couldn't just settle for that. "But he must be able to do something." Harry said, knowing that Dumbledore most likely had a plan in place. Hermione looked between the boys in severe thought.

"I have been thinking of a way…" Hermione said slowly "A way that students can be taught proper defensive spells." Both boys looked at her intrigued, "But Harry will have to be the one who teaches the group." Harry looked away not sure if he was fit for something like that.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry finally said uncertain, "You know spells better then I do." Hermione walked back over to him with an expression of sincerity on her face.

"Yes that is true but you know how to fight. You have been there so you know what it is like." Hermione said encouragingly. "No one is better for that, Harry. Something has to be done." Harry sighed mulling over what Hermione had said. Him, a teacher? But they had to fight.

"Fine." Harry agreed unsure of if he was doing the right thing. Hermione squeaked and hugged him excitedly.

"Thank you, Harry!" Hermione said overcome by excitement, "I'll spread the word. We'll all meet in somewhere that Umbridge wouldn't expect a group to meet. Maybe in the Hogshead Inn during our next Hogsmeade trip…"

"Wow Hermione, you have really thought this through." Ron said with a smirk. Hermione glared at him in response.

"This isn't something that should be made fun of, Ronald." Hermione said sternly in a motherly tone. "She needs to be stopped and so does the Ministry." Harry was surprised that she was even plotting a rebellion against the Ministry. Harry stared into the fireplace unseeingly. But they needed to do something and he was ready to fight. "I think I'm going to check on Piper." Hermione said as she stood up. Hermione knew that there was more that Harry wasn't telling them when it come to the other young woman. He had been quick to defend her, though that had been Malfoy, but he did seem to watch her quite a bit during class...

"Piper?" Hermione asked, entering the dormitory. "Piper." She touched the girl's shoulder. "Piper, you need to wake up." Piper remained still…had something happened to the girl? Hermione stayed calm, maybe Piper was a heavy sleeper but this seemed unnatural. Hermione removed the covers to see Piper's left hand swollen and her lips were slightly blue, which alarmed Hermione slightly. "Piper?" She said, worried. Piper was breathing, but she wasn't waking up. Hermione grabbed her wand and levitated the girl into her chair as gently as she could, grabbing the comforter off the bed and tucking it in around her. She hurriedly pushed Piper through the Common Room, ignoring the boys' stunned faces and calling for them to come on already.

Without another word, the boys followed Hermione out of the portrait hole. "Ron, go get McGonagall." Hermione said firmly. Ron didn't waste any time as he bolted down the corridor.

The redheaded young man was so lost in thought of what Draco told him that Nigellus didn't see Ron almost colliding into him. "Sorry, Mate." Ron apologized hastily before running passed Nigellus.

Nigellus went to respond when he saw Harry and Hermione pushing an unconscious Piper down the corridor in her chair. "Come on, she needs a blood replenishing potion at the very least." Hermione's voice snapped in aggravated concern. The young woman's head lolled lifelessly against her chest.

"But shouldn't we tell her cousin?" Harry said concerned for Piper's well-being. Nigellus followed behind them, wondering what had happened in the few minutes that she saw her last.

"Piper?" What happened to her?" Nigellus demanded, startling the other two as he met up with them.

Hermione remained focused on their destination. "Umbridge decided to give Piper in class detention." Hermione explained rapidly. "I told Piper not to lay down because of how much blood she had lost." Nigellus sighed feeling how cold his cousin's cheek was. His heart shattered upon seeing the etching on the back of her hand. He took control over the chair and picked up his pace with worried thoughts spinning around about Piper.

They sped down the corridors towards the Hospital Wing. In minutes, they bursted through the doors into the hospital wing. Their ruckus caused Madam Pomfrey to bustle into the room to see what the fuss was all about.

Nigellus had just laid Piper in one of the beds when the Healer shooed the boys out of the way to examine Piper.

"What happened?" She asked them immediately waving her wand over the unmoving girl.

"Umbridge punished her...she lost a lot of blood from it." Hermione informed the woman gravely. Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue disapprovingly as she went to gathered the needed potions.

"Punished how? Good lord, it's the first day of school, what in Merlin's name happened?" The healer asked, placing the bottles and vials on the tray that she conjured next to her. She started checking Piper over for wounds.

"She did lines but the quill..." Hermione paused grimly when the woman inspected Piper's hand.

"Professor Umbridge used a Blood Quill on her." Nigellus clarified while running a hand through Piper's bangs.

Madame Pomfrey's grew wide at the mention of what was used on Piper. "My goodness.. Why would that woman use anything so disastrous! Not to add illegal!" The Matron tutted and made a note on a paper. She moved over to the nearby cabinet for a couple blood replenishing potions. The poor child lost a good amount of blood.

"She lost quite a bit, it was dripping onto the floor." Hermione said even more grimly as Harry winced at the thought.

"Poor thing..." Pomfrey said, tilting the girl's head up to gently pour the first of an assortment of potions. Harry lost count of how many the matron gave Piper but it seemed as many as he had the year before after the witnessing Cedric's death in the graveyard. His heart went out to the girl.

"Will she be alright?" Nigellus found himself asking in grave concern mixed in with hopefulness. Madam Pomfrey smiled at the young man reassuringly after administering the last potion.

"Yes, she will be, she just needs to rest for now." Madam Pomfrey said, rechecking the girl again. She soon went back to her office. Nigellus stared at the pale girl in somewhat relief that she was going to be alright but couldn't help be outraged with what Umbridge had done.

It wasn't long before Piper began to come to. Her eyes fluttered opened after her head stopped moving side to side. She seemed slightly dazed and not all with it. "Piper?" Nigellus asked quietly, not sure how awake she was.

Everything seemed to be blurred together and swirling in the girl's vision. It unfortunately made the dizziness worse. She didn't remember much of what happened to her before she woke up wherever she was.

She blinked a couple times to help get her eyes to work properly again. Piper heard someone say her name from her right side. Slowly she turned her head towards the person but wasn't sure her voice was quite functional yet. Madam Pomfrey re-entered the room to find the girl awake.

"Piper, dear, nod if you can hear me." Madam Pomfrey gently requested of the girl. Piper weakly nodded her head in response. "You lost a lot of blood from the punishment that Umbridge gave you. You passed out and your classmates brought you here to the hospital wing." The matron informed the girl softly and causing Piper's memory to refresh itself. "Do you have any pain?" Piper shook her head but then again, she didn't feel much of anything. Madam Pomfrey went t get the girl some more vials.

"Glad that you are alright you had us pretty worried, Hermione said you wouldn't wake up, and your skin was cold." Harry said, holding a hand up to keep Hermione from overloading the girl with too much information, or chastising her, or something. Piper suddenly felt guilty for not listening to Hermione or Nigellus about going to get some help.

Her eyesight cleared up most of the way to where she could see Harry, Hermione, and…Nigellus sitting beside her bed. All wearing expressions of extreme worry, she was surprised that Harry and Hermione were even there. Seeing Nigellus made the ball of guilt in her stomach to grow larger.

"Nigellus…" Piper tried to sit up and fell back to the pillows, head in her hands, dizzy. His eyes held a mixture of disappointment and relief.

"I went back to my house to overhear Draco talking about what happened in class. I don't appreciate being lied to, Piper." Nigellus said in slight disapproval. Piper saw his bruised knuckles. Piper groaned, covering her face. Nigellus had caught her lying about being hurt. Hurt bad enough to be in the hospital wing. And he'd hit Draco, which meant he'd be in trouble over the holidays.

"Nigellus, you shouldn't have hit Draco over something so silly. I'm fine." Piper said, sighing embarrassed.

"So what was I supposed to do let him say horrible things about how you deserved that type of punishment? And it's not silly, and you're fine _now_ you weren't earlier." He sat on the bed and ran a hand down her arm. "Why did you lie to me, Piper?" He asked quietly. Hermione and Harry walked a few metres away to give them some privacy, not quite able to hear if Piper and Nigellus spoke quietly.

She looked down in shame as she answered the young man. "I thought I could manage it that it wasn't that bad. You think it's easy when everyone thinks I'm breakable because well..." She gestured to herself.

"Piper, how long have we known each other? I wasn't worried because you use a chair, I was worried because you looked really ill." Nigellus explained. "You are strong you have to stop acting so tough." He didn't get it and know one else would. She had to be tough especially now. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. Too often the small girl put on a brave front. "I know you don't really let stuff get to you, so when I saw you blinking a lot and tipping forward, I knew something was wrong and that you were probably going to ignore it." He explained further. Piper sighed, feeling guilty. He was right, of course. She had tried her very best to simply act like it hadn't happened. "You don't have to be Dora." He said in an understanding tone. "I get why you act like this."

Piper pulled the comforter over her head. "There's nothing wrong with looking up to my sister." She said, muffled. He reached up and pulled the comforter down to see her eyes.

"I never said there was anything with that but you also have be your own person as well." He said, gently and lovingly while kissing her forehead. He just didn't understand it. Nymphadora was someone that had been through so much to be where she was now. Piper wanted to be the same. To be someone important

Piper's response was to turn her back to him, laying on her side under the blanket. She wasn't trying not to be herself. Nigellus sighed as he went to rub her back to comfort her. "Firefly, I didn't mean it to upset you." He said understandingly.

"Not now, Nigellus." Piper protested, shrugging him off. She knew that he meant well but he would never truly know her everyday struggles. He sighed softly mostly in slight hurtfulness of her behavior towards him.

He stood up and yanked the blanket off her. "Piper, stop this spoiled brat act right now.." He said, firmly. "I'm trying to help you and what right do you have to be mad at me when I have every right to be mad at you?" He said, frustrated with her and done with her attitude.

"What would you rather I do?" She hissed, sitting up, in a sudden bad mood. "Not stand up for myself against that horrid woman?" Her eyes narrowed at her cousin matching his frustration.

"No, I expect you to do that but don't get shirty with me because I'm trying to help you." He said sternly. "Yes, you have been through hell but why should I be any easier on you? Why should anyone?" He did have a point but Piper was not going to admit that out loud.

"I don't want people feeling sorry for me or to be easy on me but you don't need to hover over me, Nigellus, I can do things for myself." She crossed her arms. He nodded still fuming and stood up. The Slytherin side in him was coming through.

"Oh really, so lying and ending up here is doing things for yourself?" Nigellus said sarcastically. "I didn't know."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Piss off. You're not my mum." She snapped, rolling back over onto her side. What did he know?

"Excuse me for caring, little miss princess." He said, harshly before storming out of the room just as Ron entered with Professor McGonagall.

Piper didn't respond but faced the wall, trying to discretely dry the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Nigellus was right, of course. She ought to have told him, but she didn't want to distract him from Animagus practice. They were close, and worried about each other. She knew if she told him why she lied, he'd just brush it off and say she was more important, but he wanted to be an Animagus so badly. He had for years.

The trio watched silently while Nigellus stormed out of the room. He wasn't one for taking crap from anyone and Draco was proof of that.


	3. Building New Friends

**Dear Readers,**

** I do apologize immensely for the delay in chapters. The Holiday season has definitely kicked my bottom and add in Writer's Block. Anyway here is a fresh and shiny new chapter ready to be read! I would like to thank Latasha for beta reading and editing this chapter for me! Stephani for helping me to keep the beautiful flow of the story and being an amazing friend! So an early Christmas present for all of my most patient of readers! Enjoy and review!**

**DJ Vivian**

Piper held the scratchy hospital blanket closer to her, wanting to just disappear from the world. She knew Nigellus was right, but why did he have to be so bloody overprotective of her? So she had to go to the infirmary, that was none of his business. He ought to have been focusing on his studies. She wanted to hit Draco for telling Nigellus she'd lost so much blood.

She barely heard the door opening from her right before Professor McGonagall's spoke in a very abrupt tone. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded of the trio, trying to keep her cool at the same time.

"Umbridge made Piper do lines with the Blood Quill, Professor." Hermione said, timidly and gesturing to the lump on the nearby bed. Piper was still curled up under the blankets, the elderly professor made her way up to the bed.

"Is this true, Miss Tonks?" The Professor questioned the girl, causing Piper to slowly come out of hiding. "I want to know what happened in class did Professor Umbridge use the Blood Quill on you?" She asked more intently. Piper sighed half wanting to just go back under the blankets but knew she didn't have a choice.

"Yes, it is true, Professor." The young woman said, avoiding the professor's eyes. "She said that I didn't belong in Hogwarts because of…how…" Piper's voice trailed off as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because of your condition." McGonagall finished for the girl, her true anger still at bay. Again, Piper nodded in silent response, finally looking up. "What else conspired during class?"

"Professor Umbridge said that I should have gone back to the Gryffindor common room, that someone like me shouldn't be in this school. I didn't back down and that was wrong of her to enforce such implements." Piper said, growing more confident as she spoke. "That was the reason she gave me detention." McGonagall narrowed her eyes still standing in silence. "I refused to obey her and allow her to treat me so horribly. She decided to embarrass me by giving me a morbid punishment."

"I see. She used the Blood Quill because you spoke out against her?" Piper nodded softly in quick response, McGonagall's lips had thinned to almost nothing during Piper's explanation. "You know I must notify your parents about this." She said firmly almost as a warning. "She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention but not like this."

"As for you Potter." She added now facing the trio. "I received a notice from Dolores about your outburst in class. With that said, you will go to her room at five o'clock tomorrow for the first one. Just remember: tread carefully around Dolores Umbridge." There had been a previous occasion when Harry, expecting to be caned by Professor McGonagall, had instead been appointed by her to the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"But I was telling the truth!" Harry said, outraged. "Voldemort is back! You know he is! Professor Dumbledore knows he is!" The outburst came out of Harry's mouth before he could catch himself, although at the moment, the truth was more important than McGonagall's wrath for such an outburst. "She called me a liar and treated Piper like she was a simpleton. Someone needed to stand up to that woman and the Ministry!" He continued, trying not to explode again. "Why should I be punished for that?" He felt as confused and wrong-footed as he did during the Remembrall incident his first year.

"For heaven's sake, Potter!" said Professor McGonagall, straightening her glasses angrily she had winced horribly when he had used Voldemort's name. "Do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head down and your temper under control! You need to be careful, all of you." Her eyes swept over the four of them. Her tone of voice was not at all what he was used to; it was not brisk, crisp and stern; it was low and anxious and somehow much more human than usual. "Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than house points and a detention."

"What do you—?"

"Potter, use your common sense," snapped Professor McGonagall, with an abrupt return to her usual manner. "You know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting."

"What about Piper?" Hermione asked curiously and obviously concerned for the other girl's well being. Professor McGonagall sighed heavily, keeping the anxious tone in her voice.

"Miss Tonks is to stay in the Gryffindor Tower from now on." The elderly professor said, causing Piper to sink back into the pillow. "It isn't a permanent thing but it's something that will keep her quiet for now." The professor met Piper's slightly irritated expression. "It isn't fair, I know but we can't do much more. Miss Granger can bring you back your school work after classes. That way you aren't behind in your studies." Piper let out a soft murmur of disapproving acknowledgement. "Potter, you must attend your detention with Umbridge every evening this week." She concluded firmly.

"Every evening this week!" Harry repeated, horrified. "But, Professor, couldn't you—?" It wasn't fair at all, maybe Dumbledore could fix this.

"No, I couldn't." Professor McGonagall said, flatly.

"But—"

"Didn't you listen to Dolores Umbridge's speech at the start-of-term feast, Potter?"

"Yeah." Harry said, confused by her question. "Yeah… she said… progress will be prohibited or… well, it meant that… that the Ministry of Magic is trying to interfere at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall eyed him closely for a moment before walking towards Madam Pomfrey's office. "Well, I'm glad you listen to Hermione Granger at any rate." She said, disappearing into the Matron's office.

Harry irritated with the conversations outcome, flung himself into a nearby chair. How could she do that to him? Allow that awful woman to get away with what she had done but then again, how much control did the Ministry have over Hogwarts?

Piper closed her eyes briefly, her day couldn't get any worse. Nigellus was angry at her, now she had to obey the rules of a pompous nitwitted woman who wanted power, and most likely her parents were going to be irate about her punishment. She imagined Draco beaming as if it was Christmas morning. He got what he wanted and it irked the girl beyond anything else.

Hermione timidly walked up to the girl. "Is there anything you need?" Hermione asked, caringly. Piper appreciated the bushy haired girl's gesture but she wanted to be alone for the time being.

"No, thank you…" Piper said, sincerely. Hermione nodded in reply, again allowing silence to fill the room.

"I still can't believe that woman isn't getting into any trouble." Harry huffed, finally breaking the silence. "It isn't fair that the Ministry is letting Voldemort win like this." Hermione and Ron shared worried glances. "And we are getting punished for it." Hermione timidly placed a hand on Harry's.

"There is very little anyone can do right now. The Order is working on something to bring Voldemort and Umbridge down." Hermione said, trying her best to sound reassuring. Harry pulled away and stood up glaring at her.

"So, just allow Piper and other students to be pushed aside because Merlin forbid that Piper is just like everyone else? So she has to just be okay with that decision?" Harry snapped back, he didn't notice Piper blushing at his words.

"You don't even know me, you don't have to try to make me feel better. It's my own fault, anyway. I'm the one who spoke out against Umbridge and didn't shut up. Even after that Nigellus and Hermione tried to make me go to the infirmary after class." Piper said quickly from the bed. Harry ran an uncomfortable hand through his hair, forgetting Piper was there.

"You should have stood up to her." Hermione said, respectfully while returning to Piper's bedside.

"That was bloody brilliant, standing up to Umbridge like that." Harry added joining Hermione. Piper sighed in slight uncertainty of how brilliant her actions truly were.

"Yeah, not too many had the nerve or bravery to do so." Hermione said, in amazement. "Too many just coward down or pretend nothing is wrong. You are so much braver than you think."

"You truly stood up to her, I merely just did something out of pure anger." Piper told Harry as a blush filled her cheeks from the others' praise. He laughed softly and shook his head humbly.

"Not like you." Harry said honestly, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Piper finally looked up at them. What did Harry mean by that?

"You didn't care what she said and want the truth known despite what the outcome is. I don't think I could ever do that. Especially after what you've been through last summer." Piper replied honestly and in true respect.

"That wasn't bravery..." Harry said, looking down at his feet. His temper had gotten the better of him. "I should have kept my cool and not fallen into her trap." He aubmoished himself. Piper shook her head disagreeing with him.

"She pushed you to it as she did me." She said, understandingly. "The Ministry is trying to force everyone to lose their freedom. That is what Voldemort wants for the Wizarding World to crumble."

"Yeah but I let my temper get out of control..." Harry said, more uneasily. He felt Hermione's eyes on him.

Piper hesitantly rubbed his shoulder. "People need to know the truth." She whispered. "No one else is telling it." Harry looked up to see a very sympathetic pair of grey eyes peering into his own.

He truly appreciated her true understanding "Thanks." He whispered, half-smiling at Piper.

"You're welcome." She said, blushing slightly not used to having friends besides Nigellus. She still wasn't sure how to feel about having actual friends. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and make them mad or anything. Classmates talked to her but that was in passing in the corridors or classes. Nothing that qualified as friends.

The four became awkwardly silent. Harry decided to change the subject. "How…how did you…" Harry stammered uncomfortably and not wanting to offend her by asking. She didn't seem offended at all. "Sorry…." She smiled understandingly and shook her head.

"I actually like it when people ask instead of just gawking or assuming I don't understand anything," She said brightly. "I was born this way, there was lack of oxygen to my brain causing my motor skills to not develop properly. Causing me not to be able to walk," She explained. "I can still feel everything it's just the muscles that don't work." Harry admired her bravery but still felt bad for her having to spend everyday in the chair.

"I'm sorry," He said, not knowing what else to say. She tilted her head at him curiously."That- that you have to use that, I mean." He continued awkwardly. "It must get uncomfortable. Also I'm sorry Umbridge is a prat."

"Why are you sorry?" The girl asked. "You did nothing wrong." Honestly if there were some kind of spell or potion that could make it to where I could walk. I wouldn't want it. I'm just happy with how I am. It makes me who I am," She said with a cheery tone. "Would you ever want to have your scar removed?" She said looking into his eyes. Her question threw him off quite a bit. Sure, he once in a while wished that he had never gotten it. But he never thought about how weird it would be without it.

Sure, he didn't really like when people recognized him by it, but it kind of helped to know when Voldemort was near. And it sort of made him feel close to his parents in a weird way. "I guess not." He answered, rubbing the scar. "Didn't think of it like that."

"I guess we handle every situation we are giving differently," She said after a long pause, "You for instance, you don't let the fact that many consider you famous or what happened last year change you in any way. You are still who you know how to be." Harry stood there in silence at her insight. "For me, why should I become what people think I should be just because of the way that I am."

"... Er, right." Harry responded, not expecting something so eloquent and thought out. Half the time he felt like he had no idea what was coming out of his mouth.

"It's okay with Draco and Umbridge, it's something I'm very used to," She said simply shrugging. "They think they need to have superiority over everyone but I'm not going to bow down to it. Why should I?"

"Good on you, mate." Ron finally said, grinning but seemed uncomfortable about something. "So...Are you a...I mean like your sister?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Metamorphmagus? No, I'm not. Only Dora can do that." Piper answered. "I was so jealous as a kid, I even threw temper tantrums about it."The boys laughed understandingly, Ron particularly able to see where Piper was coming from. He knew what it was like to not stand out beside his siblings and could only imagine how Piper must feel.

"Really? How come?" Hermione asked, not seeing Piper able to throw such a tantrum.

"I wanted to be like my big sister, and I didn't think it was fair that she could change her hair color and stuff and I couldn't." Piper shrugged.

Pride shone in her eyes regarding her sister. Harry could see why after meeting her. "So, you're related to Malfoy?" Ron said, in disgust.

"Yeah, our mums are sisters. I'm kind of surprised he brought it up. Mum got disowned when she married dad. Blasted off the family tree tapestry, apparently. You know how _shameful_ it is to have a member of the family marry a _Muggle-born_." Piper grinned, sarcasm dripping from the last sentence.

"But they aren't any better then you are." Hermione said, outraged by Piper's words.

"Try telling them that." Piper replied nonchalantly. "Nigellus has gotten in fights with them about that for me. But being told you're better than everyone else since you were born, it tends to stick." She was matter of fact about it as the other's nodded in understanding.

Harry couldn't disagree on her last point. For as long as he could remember, the Dursleys had told him and Dudley that Dudley was better. Harry believed them, and had hardly been able to believe it on his eleventh birthday when Hagrid had told him he was special. He felt slightly bonded to the girl due to that fact. Here she was fighting through every degrading word against her. "We should let you rest." Hermione said, beginning to usher the boys out the door as they heard McGonagall leaving Madam Pomfrey's office.

"But we'll come back after dinner." Harry added reassuringly. "That is if you want us to?" Piper smiled at her new friends and nodded.

"I would like that…Thank you." She said in full appreciation. As they left she had a build up of new feelings come over her. They didn't judge her at all…it was nice to have real friends. The young woman hoped that she would be able to apologize to Nigel for lying to him when she was released from the hospital wing. Now she awaited the worse of her parents' wraith on the pink clad woman.


End file.
